veela life
by jellybean1990
Summary: hermione finds out she is a veela
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning of august 29th on her 19th birthday Hermione granger woke up feeling restless and turned on. She was in her bed at the newly built Hogwarts.

She had arrived early to Hogwarts after her parents were killed in a car crash on the way to work. It was that day she found out that they were not her real parents she didn't know who her real parents were. Hermione along with Draco malfoy was made head boy and girl. He had arrived early as well but for different reasons.

Hermione and Draco have been getting along better and they had started to develop feelings for each other.

By 7 o'clock Hermione had made her way to the headmistress's office.

Knock, knock

"Come in Hermione" professor McGonagall called.

Hermione walked in and sat where she was told to. She noted a stranger on the other end of the sofa.

"Hermione I have found out who your real parent were"

"Who are they?"

"Well your parents were the Demonte, family known for their veela heritage. Your parents were killed by voldemort along with most of their line. Ana is your aunt" she said gesturing to the stranger.

"So you're telling me that I'm a veela"

"Yes a half veela to be exact, your father was a veela and your mother was a pure-blooded witch from the demure family" Ana spoke "what do you know of veela's?"

"Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands.

A half-Veela is a cross-breed between a human normally a wizard or witch and a Veela. They gain some Veela traits, such as exceptional beauty and the ability to entrance men supernaturally. It is unknown if half-Veela are able to shape-shift into bird-like creatures as full Veela can. Half-Veela is also not immune to the effects of old age, which causes good looks to inevitably deteriorate"

"Where did you learn all of that?"

"Wiki"

"What?"

"An internet website"

"Oh ok, well there is some thin else all veela's be it half or full have mate and their mates will be the equal and match in every way"

"How will I know who my mate is and how will I find him?"

"you will become aroused when you are around him and what to in young terms 'jump his bones'. His scent will be your favorite smell and you will become intoxicated by it until the tension builds up until you finally take him, you may not even know who it is until you claim him."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked back to the heads dorm slowly. She had not even noticed Draco calling her until he touched her shoulder.

"Merlin you're walking like a zombie what wrong"

Hermione just stared at him in shock. Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something when her world went black and she fainted. Luckily for her Draco caught her.

When Hermione had finally opened her eye's she was meet with a sea of red and black shapes.

"Mione are you ok?" Ginny asked with worry flooding her voice.

"Mmmmmm Draco" Hermione mumbled out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" came the voice of a very angry hot headed red head then a loud crash?

"Ron stop it leaves him alone if he had done something to her he would be dead now" came a calmer voice of Harry.

Hermione's eyes started to a gust to the light and her friends faces became a lot clear. Hermione slowly sat up and looked at her friends.

"Sorry Draco I didn't mean to faint on you like that I just had an information overload and I guess my brain thought it needed to shut down"

Ana rushed through the doors to hospital wing.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"I'm fine auntie just a little light headed, how long have I been out for?"

"3 day's it seemed like you needed the rest" Ana chuckled.

"Mione what's going on here and why are you calling lady Ana Auntie?" asked Ginny sitting down at the end of the bed.

"That's a long story" Hermione presided to tell them all of what she has been told.

"Wow"

"I know"

"No wonder you passed out" Harry said.

"So your mate could be anyone?" Ron asked

"Yes"

"It seems that we have narrowed down the search to you 6 to be her mate"

"There are only 3 males in the room"

"No there are 3 hiding behind that Curtin along with 2 females" Draco wiped out his wand and it reviled Theo, Blaise, Neville, Pansy and Millicent.

"Why do you say that it's narrowed down to us 6?" Harry asked.

"Look at Hermione" Hermione was flushed and panting heavily, and she was a bit restless, "I wonder if professor McGonagall would allow me to lock you 6 and Hermione in the room of requirements until she claims one of you"

"but harry is my fiancé it can't be him" Ginny exclaimed

"oh but I could be and Hermione is protected by law" harry wrapped his arms around Ginny in attempts to sooth her she buried her face in his chest.

Everyone looked at Hermione with questionable looks. Hermione just smiled.

"well Miss Weasley that Mr Potter is safe, if he was her mate you would be dead by now"


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out that McGonagall said no to the locking the 6 in the room of requirements but allowed them to stay in the heads dorm. She didn't like seeing her favourite student in distress and wanted to help by any means but nothing illegal.

Ginny never let go of Harry's had as they sat in the heads dorm talking to their friends even though they had ruled Harry out. Hermione had yet to come back from the library yet.

" I told you we should have gone with her Ginny" Harry said

"shut up" Ginny moved to sit on his lap.

"Ginny, Harry was ruled out you can let go of him" Pansy said giggling at her grip.

"what I was so scared that I was going to lose him" Harry kissed her on the head as she snuggled into him.

"I think we can rule out another guy" Draco spoke up.

"who?" Ron asked

"you"

"how, who said you can rule me?" Ron said getting redder and redder by the second.

"Lady Ana said that her mate will be her match in every way, she is intelligent and you are not" Blaise continued.

Ron was just about to blow when Hermione walked back into the room with 4 books in her arms. Hermione looked at Ron then asked

" what's going on?"

"we ruled out weasley" Pansy said.

"yeah I was thinking the same, we are defiantly not a match" Hermione said placing the books on the table. "I found these 3 books on veela's and Madam Price gave me this one from the restricted section"

"she gave it to you?"

"yes of course I have to return it but yes she gave it to me"

Hermione to the restricted book and sat down on her favourite chair and opened to the first page. She looked down the chapters the titles said: Finding, Claiming, Marking, Mating, and Conceiving.

"Does that mean you will get pregnant?" Neville asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yep"

Hermione read a bit out loud

"_A half/part_ _Veela must find and mark there mate by their next birthday after the veela gene has become active. If they do not find their intended mate they will die of heartbreak. A veela is a very sexual creature and will want contact with their mate informs of hand holding, intercourse kissing and just being in the same room. _

_Once mated the veela can last 5 hours without their mate's presences once their mate comes back their sexual urges will need to be met at once if not they will go to them. It has been known for a veela to come into the mates place of work and have her way with him in front of others because of the time frame has been past."_

"that is very sexy" Draco, Theo and Blaise at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 days since Ron was ruled out and now all of the Gryffindor's were ruled out of being Hermione's mate. Neville was ruled out when Luna came up to him and kissed him. Hermione once again just smiled at the couple.

That leaves 3 slytherin.

Today is Saturday and Hermione was lounging in the heads dorm with Draco, Blaise and Theo. She was reading the marking chapter.

"_The marking happens right after the claiming the veela will bite the right hand side junction of her/his mate neck. In return the mate will bite the right hand side junction of the veela's neck."_

Hermione was struggling to concentrate on reading the book. Her sense of smell was heightened and all she could smell was mint and chocolate. She was told that she would be able to smell her favourite scents on her mate but she couldn't quite place it. The 3 were always in the same room at the same time.

"Hermione do you want to come down to the great hall for lunch" Theo asked.

"Sure" Hermione grabbed her book and went.

As the 4 walked down the hall Hermione eyes flashed red. Hermione shook her head and carried on walking. Hermione sat at the next to Ginny and opened the book to the mating chapter.

"_Once the marking is done the mate will full in to a sleep which will last 10 hours in this time the veela and head of the family will make preparation for the wedding ceremony. Once they are married the veela will lead their mate to the mating site which is located in a seclude area._

_The initial position of mating is the female on all fours and the male humping her from behind"_

Before Hermione knew it she was walking over to the slytherin table. All eyes were on her. When Hermione reached the table she grabbed Draco by the collar and brought him to standing then dragged him out of the room. Everyone watched the Gryffindor princess drag the slytherin prince out of the hall.

As soon as the door shut Hermione turned around and jumped on him. Her legs went around his hips and her arms around his neck and she kissed him. Draco's hands held her milky thighs secure and he kissed her back with as much force as she was given.

Hermione's lips left his and travelled down his jaw to his neck. Draco groaned as she started to nip and lick his neck. But this time Draco had pushed Hermione against the nearby wall.

"Hermione we need to go to are dorm" Draco groaned out. Hermione just carried on licking his neck. Without warning she sunk her teeth into his neck.

Draco screamed out in pleasure and pain. Hermione removed her teeth.

"Draco you have to bite me now" Hermione said arching her neck to the side.

Draco didn't want to hurt her but he knew if he didn't she would be hurt even more so as she did he sunk his teeth into her neck.

Meanwhile the duo's friends and followed them out and were standing in awe at the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Draco removed his teeth Hermione un-wrapped her legs from his waist but kept her arms around his neck. Hermione brought Draco back into a steamy kiss.

"it had to be the ferret didn't it?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

Pansy squealed and kissed Blaise. They were going out but blaise said not do anything stupid because he didn't want her to get hurt.

Draco broke the kiss then leaned his fore head on her shoulder.

"I'm so tired"

"let's get you to bed then" Hermione said sweetly and started walking in the direction of the heads dorm.

Their friends followed at a safe distance. Hermione walked Draco up stairs to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. Hermione kissed his lips once more and walked out of the room. Down in the common room everyone was waiting for Hermione to come.

As soon as Hermione saw the females she got into defensive stance a started to growl. Ana came in to the room followed by McGonagall.

"Hermione they are your friends they don't want your mate, he is yours and nobody else"

Hermione stopped growling and stood back up.

"Hermione you understand what's going to happen now" Ana asked, Hermione nodded.

"ok then Blaise, Theo keep an eye on Draco for me he will be out for 10 hours" Hermione said then she picked up her enchanted hand bag and walked out of the room with Ana.

Hermione made her way out to a place that she had found when she wanted to be alone it was her own secret garden. It was out on a small island about 4miles from Dumbledore grave. The perimeter of the island had log weeping willows trees, once you got past the trees there is a meadow with wild flowers and rose bushes.

Hermione went into her bag and pulled out a box with housed a pavilion tent, with a flick of her wand and the white pavilion tent was erected. Hermione went inside the pavilion and placed a large sheep on the ground and scattered about 20 throw pillows around. Once she was finished setting up she placed a protection spell over the island which would not allow anyone but her and Draco in.

Hermione made her way back to the heads dorm. She saw Blaise and Theo asleep on the sofa and smiled. Hermione went up and cuddled into her mates warm embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke from a well-rested sleep with a small body clinging to his body. He looked down to see Hermione beautiful peaceful face. He in started to remembered everything that happened before he fell asleep. He couldn't believe that she had chosen him. He was so happy he loved her so much.

Draco felt Hermione stir so he pressed his lips to the top of head. He heard her purr in satisfaction.

"morning princess"

"morning my love" Hermione nuzzled her face in Draco's clothed chest. "are you ready for today?"

"you bet"

"are you sure, I didn't mean to force you into this life, I'm a horrible person, I'm so, so sorry" Hermione started blubbing.

"Hermione now listen to me you are not a horrible person, you are the smartest, most beautiful person in the world I am so glad that you chose me because I love you have done since 3rd year. I was so jealous of weasel all those years but I'm the one who has you now and I'm not letting go"

Hermione went to open her mouth when Blaise and Theo came in.

"Hermione your aunt said its time for you to get ready and drake your mother is here"

"Ok" Hermione turned to Draco and kissed him deeply "I will see you tonight my love"

With that everyone involved got ready and set up for the ceremony. Hermione dressed in a cotton peasant style dress (the same as the one in 'I'm a veela') with her hair hanging loosely with baby's breath scatted. As the sun went down and the moon started to rise the ceremony began. Ana preformed a bonding ceremony which combined their wizarding magic.

"now with this ring I take you as my bonded partner and mate" Hermione repeated.

"now with this ring I take you as my bonded partner and mate" Draco repeated.

"to complete the ceremony Draco you may kiss your veela"

With that Hermione lunged at Draco bring him in to a mind blowing orgasmic kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was always the book worm and often spends her time in the library or with her best friends she would have never thought that she would be now married to Draco and him being her mate. She was now leading him to the nest site, when they came to the water Draco changed his wand into a broom much like harry did with the dragon challenge and flew them over there, Hermione the whole time had her eyes firmly shut and holding on to Draco for dear live. She still hated flying.

As soon as they were at the nest and their feet had touched the ground Hermione started kissing Draco backing him into the cosy area. As she backed him she removed his clothing and he removed her soon enough they were both starker's'. Hermione hands went over every inch of Draco's body and purring as she did so. Draco had his eyes closed in pleasure as she felt his body.

Draco was in heaven not only was he going to have incredible sex with an incredibly sexy woman but she was his entirely as he was to her. Draco had read up on mating for a female veela just in case he turned out to be her mate.

"_its more than likely that a female veela is a virgin before the gene becomes dominate as her soul would want you give her most prized possession to her mate. Once the marking of her mate is complete and the mate has rested the ceremony will take place. The mating will be both painful and pleasure filled for the female's veela first time. The mate will not want to hurt her by breaking her barrier but will need to carry one where it will be more painful if he stops. The initial mating position will be on the veela on her hands and knees with the mate entering her from behind and as she had marked him he will mate her at their peaks. The mate will mark her in between her shoulder blades which will complete their bond" _

Draco snapped out of his daze and pulled Hermione in for a kissing before turning her around and without his lips leaving her skin he kissed his way along her jaw down he supple neck then up to her ear. Hermione was purring at the sensation that Draco was creating she didn't even notice that she was now on her hands and knees. Draco hands wondered her body as she had done with his. Draco kissed his way down her spine then back up as he reached the top he quickly thrusted into her. Hermione let out a loud painful scream/cry/hiss, Draco did not move and was very still letting her get use to him.

Tears rolled down her cheek after Draco had thrusted into her, she knew it was going to hurt the first time and she was glad that Draco now had taking her virginity. She loved him more than words could say but that didn't mean that it was not painful.

Draco bent down and pressed kisses to her shoulders and spine before slowly trusting into her slowly.

"faster" Hermione let a moan out.

Draco complied with her request and built up his speed. "im going to "

With that Draco bit down marking her as his and they both climaxed. Draco still carried on thrusting into her riding out the orgasm. Hermione fell forward onto the pillows catching her breathe back. Draco pulled out of her then lead down next to her running his fingers along his mark on her.

"im sorry" he whispered with that Hermione turned around and snuggled in to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that I thought if I do it quickly that it would be better"

Hermione lent up on her elbows and kissed him.

"it was you distracted me thank you and I knew it hurt the first time but I was told it gets better as the pain goes2 Hermione stopped talking as she had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke the next day with a sore feeling between her legs and completeness in her. Hermione peeked through her long thick lashes to see Draco still sleeping form besides her holding her close to him. She smiled at his angelic face slowly leaning forward and placing her lips on to his. Draco opened his eyes at the contact then kissed back forcefully moving so he was hovering above her, He slowly entered her allowing her to adjust to him.

"Faster drrraacco" Hermione moaned out lifting her hips as he thrusted quicker and harder into her.

"I'm going to" Hermione didn't finish her sentence before she climaxed. Draco felt her spasm and picked up his speed until he realised with in her before collapsing on top of her.

"A guy could get used to this" Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione giggled.

After the bonding time they made their way back to Hogwarts. All eyes were on them as they walked through the halls. Jealous eyes from males and females were on them. Once they were in their common room Draco's lips were on her neck and his hands wondered her body greedily. Hermione turned ripping the clothes from Draco's body leaving him but naked as the day he was born. Hermione dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. Draco gasped and threw his head back. Oh what she does to him made him even harder but before came she realised him.

"Your mine and only mine" she whispered backing him to the wall.

When his back hit the wall Hermione threw her at him. Draco flipped them and thrusted into her. At this moment their friends decide to drop by. They walked into the room and saw his perfect ass drill into Hermione. They quickly rushed into the kitchen and cast a silencing spell on themselves.

"That was hot" Ginny and Pansy said fanning themselves. Their boyfriends just stared at them with degusted eyes.

They heard Hermione climax, yes it was over or so the thought. Moments later they saw Hermione being bent over the desk showing of her naked glory as Draco thrusted into her from behind. After 3 more climaxes Hermione enter the kitchen wearing on of Draco's shirts he walked over to the fridge.

"Oh hey guys have you been here long?"

"Yes about 4 climaxes ago" Ron snapped.

"Leave Mion the fuck alone" Draco said entering the room clad in only a pair of silk PJ bottoms.

Hermione bent down to grab the milk from the self when Draco slapped her backside. Hermione sprung up and turned around. You could see the lust in her eyes. Draco stepped forward and pressed Hermione against the fridge and kissed her.

"Guys we are still here and do not want to see this" Draco smiled into the kiss and bent down without breaking the kiss and grabbed her milky thighs. Draco cupped her bottom and carried her to the closet. They came out of the closet 10miuntes later satisfied.

"Mione if you keep that you will be pregnant" Ron snapped once again but this time Ginny slapped him around the head.

"I am pregnant" Hermione stated.

"Already" Draco asked.

"Yes and she will be a daddy's girl"

"A baby girl" Draco said in a small voice.

"Yep"

Draco dropped to his knees and started to kiss her stomach. "Oh I love you already princess. Daddy loves you"

Ron, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Pansy snuck into the living room leaving them to have a family moment.

"Why did it have to be malfoy?" Ron asked still miffed.

"Coz he's her soul mate like Ginny is to me" Harry said pulling Ginny onto his lap. Ginny kissed him soundly on the lips. "But I never thought I would see him on his knees kissing mione tummy"

"Drakes a passionate man" Blaise said as Hermione and Draco entered the room "a game of truth or dare mate?"

"Yep"

"Blaise he is not your mate" Hermione giggled.

"Sorry" Blaise chuckled.

Once they were all sat down and Pansy started the game off.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take a shot off of Hermione" Pansy conjured up a shot and stuck it in between Hermione's breast, sprinkled salt onto her neck and put the lime in her mouth.

Draco licked the salt off her neck then nuzzled his head between her beasts taking the shot glass between his teeth and throats his head back. Lastly he kissed her taking the lime from her mouth.

"leave" Hermione roared pulling Draco up to the bedroom "game another day".


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a week since Hermione and Draco had mated and Draco was shattered. They must have made love at least a hundred times. It was Sunday and the group gathered in the heads common room. Draco was sitting on the large arm chair asleep with Hermione on his lap.

"Hermione what did you do to Draco?" Theo chuckled.

"Yeah he looks satiated."

"According to the book" Ginny said while reading "the pregnant veela hormones triple in the first trimester. Which is two months, a veela pregnancy lasts about 6 months in all. The mate for the first two month will show signs of tiredness and what seems like a coma like state."

"Shall we play truth or dare then?" Pansy said "as it is safe because Drake's asleep."

"Sure Blaise truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to propose to professor slughorn at dinner"

"Fine but if he says yes I will feed you to the squid. Harry truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you and Ginny have been caught doing the deed by a professor?"

"Yes it is true" harry said with a blush forming on his and Ginny's face. "Mione, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Hermione said

"Um I dare you to put lipstick on Draco."

Ginny past Hermione some blood red lipstick. Hermione opened it up and applied it to his lips. After Hermione was finished Draco opened his eyes and frowned.

"What did you do?" he mumbled pulling Hermione back and hugging her like a teddy bear.

"Ron truth or dare?" Hermione aske ignoring his question.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go up to Katie Thompson and kiss her"

"Who?"

"Ginny slap him over the head please" Hermione asked. "Your potions partner"

"Oh ok. Nott, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you wank to?"

"Millie" Ron burst into laughter. "Weasley what is the hell is your problem that's my fiancée"

"Fiancée you're kidding" Ron I on the floor. Millicent had come into the common room as Ron had asked his truth question. She felt tears run down her face. Still not noticing her presents Theo stood up yanked Ron off the floor and punched him. "Mate why her?"

"one I am not your mate and two Millie is beautiful, smart and caring and if you say anything about her again I will kill you" Theo threw Ron on the floor and looked up to see Millicent. "Baby, are you and Jackson ok?"

It was the first time that everyone saw her since before the summer due to an unexpected pregnancy. Millicent had changed over the summer after Jackson's birth she slimmed down and breast got bigger.

"I'm fine Theo, hello Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Pansy and a sleepy Draco" Millicent moved to sit on beside Theo.

"Millicent can I hold Jackson?" Hermione asked.

Millicent smiled and handed Jackson to Hermione. Everyone watched Hermione interact with him, giggles filled the room as Hermione pretended to eat his fingers. Draco woke to see Hermione blowing raspberries to Jackson tummy.

"How long have I been a sleep for?"

"About 3 hours" Hermione said in a baby voice as she continued to coo at Jackson.

"oh it my godson" Draco said trying to adjust his eyes.

"do you want to see uncle Draco?" Hermione asked Jackson. Jackson giggled and grabbed a hold of her hair and tugged at it.

Draco heard Hermione's stomach rumble he looked at the clock to see that it was tea time.

"Come on its time to feed my girls" Draco said jumping up with Hermione and Jackson his arms.

Theo laughed at Millicent's shocked face which turned to a smile as she heard Jackson giggle with glee. Theo went over and took Jackson off of Hermione. Draco carried Hermione down to the great hall. They all sat down at the slytherin table. As the room filled with students and professors, blaise ready himself. Once the meal started Blaise stood up and walked up to the head table. He dropped to one knee in front of slughorn.

"will you marry me?" Blaise asked. The room filled with silence.

"I don't think so Mr Zabini"

Blaise stood up and went back to his group and kissed Pansy.

"I'm so going to get to Ginny"

"what he didn't say yes"

"it don't matter"

"ok what did I miss?" Draco asked.

"Blaise was dared to propose to Professor Slughorn" Hermione said digging in to her mixture of Pasta chips and ham.

"oh"


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you let me walk out of the common room with lipstick on" Draco said to Hermione as they got back to their common room.

"I'm sorry I forgot" Hermione said in a low quiet voice. It was one of the voices that nobody could stay mad at.

"Don't baby, not that voice" Draco pleaded.

"But you're angry with me"

"I'm not angry with you" Draco said wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Good"

Hermione didn't let Draco respond her lips were on his in a matter of seconds. Her hands wondered into his shaggy hair and gripped pulling him closer. Draco groaned as Hermione wiggled her hips near his groin. Hermione's right hand left his hair and travelled downwards, she raked her fingers down his chest and into his trousers. Draco pushed Hermione away from his body and bent her over the desk. Hermione smirked and preformed the spell "cotherset dissaperif" and they were both naked.

Draco placed both hands on her bottom and began rubbing the skin; Draco raised his hand and positioned his erection at her entrance. Before Hermione knew what was going on Draco entered her at the same time he spanked her bottom.

"Ah" Hermione cried out getting turned on by the second.

"You were a very naughty girl and I think punishment is the best way to learn." Draco thrusted into her 3 more times before pulling out.

Hermione moaned at the loss but didn't have time to say anything as Draco brought his hand down on her bottom over and over. When her skin turned red Draco stop spanking and thrusted into her gripping her sore bottom. Hermione was so turned on that she didn't feel anything other than pleasure.

"You're very wet my naughty girl, does getting spanked turn you on?" Draco said slipping his cock back into her but didn't move. "Well?"

All Hermione could do was nod her head and wriggle her bottom back against his hips. Draco chuckled and proceeded to ram into her over and over again. Just before they climaxed Draco pulled out of her and flipped her so she was on her back then thrusted into to her several more times before they both were brought over the edge. Draco clasped on top on her as his seed emptied into her womb. After a few minutes trying to regain their breath Draco without pulling out of her scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.

-Time skip- mid December-Monday-

Hermione was now two months long and was showing, Draco was less tired as he had gotten used to her sexual appetite. They had been caught many times by many different people from students to professors but what could be done they were protected under magical law.

They are currently in the great hall eating dinner when McGonagall stood up to make announcement.

"To celebrate unity within the schools of the wizarding world we have invited the 7th year students of Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang. They will be arriving tomorrow and we will be holding a ball Saturday. We have a cabinet called 'elegantus' it is used to help the occupant to create the dress they had in mind. It will transport into each common room each day until an hour until the ball. Tonight it will be in the head dorm. Thank you for listening"

After they had eaten Hermione and Draco along with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Millicent made their way to the heads common room. The boys went first using the cabinet but were soon shooed to the now spare bed room.

Ginny stepped into the cabinet then exited, when Ginny opened it again she found a turquoise dress with a rose and peacock feather design. (See profile)

Pansy stepped in then out then opened the door and she found a one shoulder neckline with cut-outs in both the front and back of the dress. It also has a beaded waist and a high sexy side slit.

Millicent did the same and she found a royal blue quinceanera ball gown.

Lastly Hermione repeated what her friends had done and found a white Sweetheart bodice is enhanced by beaded and pleated bust and empire waist for a subtle and glamorous touch. Front split tulle overlay is romantic and it helps to reveal flirty beauty. A-line silhouette with allover glitters is sparkling and radiant.

-()-

The next day mid-morning the guest arrived Draco was talking to Blaise and Theo when they noticed Victor Krum who was a professor assistant walked over to Hermione.

"You look ery beautiful sis year" Victor raised Hermione's hand to his lips. "You're glowing"

Draco and the boy walked quickly over to them, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist his hand on her baby bump and pulled her against his side.

"Bugger off valfoy"

"Victor it is ok this is my mate and husband Draco Malfoy" Hermione said kissing Draco quick on the lips. "I have become a veela since my birthday and dray is my mate."

"tat is not tue he sis valfoy"

"As am I"

"you cant be"

"Mion this is not good for Rebecca" Draco murmured loud enough for victor could here. He rubbed his hand over her growing stomach.

"you pregnant"

"Yes a little girl now if you will excuse us we have positions" Hermione said moving with Draco through the entrance.

"You do best to leave them alone because if you do anything to Drake…" Blaise started but was interrupted.

"vhat you ice me?"

"No Hermione will you're not that bright are you she is a veela she protects her mate"

They walked away shaking their heads at Krum.


	11. Chapter 11

Today is the day of the ball and the girls have been in the heads spare bedroom (that they have changed into a dressing room) since midday. At the moment they had spar mask applied to their skin. Hermione was getting peckish and got up and walked to the kitchen. As she walked in Ron screamed.

"Dude what's with the goo" he asked.

"It's a mask to help clear and rejuvenate the skin" she said getting the some leftover pizza from the fridge.

Draco entered the kitchen seeing Hermione he went up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. He looked up to see her face in green muddy goo.

"Baby what's with mud?"

"It's a mask"

"Ok what's with the mask?"

"Spar day, am I going to get my kiss?" Hermione pouted, Draco leaned in and kissed her neck again. She pointed to her lips and said "no a kiss here"

Draco leaned in and kissed her on her lips for a moment.

"More" Hermione moaned.

Draco leaned in and kissed her again for longer this time.

"More"

The kiss got more and more passionate and it was only when Draco leans down, gripping her thighs and placing her on the countertop their friends decide to remind them that they were still there.

"Draco Hermione we are still here" Draco pulled away and you just had to laugh at him some of the masked had transferred to his face during the kiss.

"Then leave" Hermione said pulling Draco into another kiss with one hand and the other to unzipped his trousers.

The boy quickly left the kitchen and placing a silencing charm on the room. Then Ginny came out of the room (also with a mud mask on but hers was pink) looking around the common room.

"Baby what are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"A girl about 5'6, brown hair, brown eyes, oh and pregnant"

"Her and Drake are shanking up in the kitchen" Theo said changing Jackson's nappy and putting him down for his nap.

"Oh"

"I don't know how he could kiss her with the goo on?" Ron said slightly disgusted.

"Oh I think its sweet Harry would kiss me with his stuff on wouldn't you."

"Of course"

"Go on then" Blaise urged.

Harry got up and kissed Ginny straight on the lips.

"Oh Ron don't piss of a pregnant redhead it is dangerous" came Draco voice as him and Hermione walked out of the kitchen arms wrapped around each other. "Shit he did know did he"

Harry went very pale.

"No and I hadn't gotten around to telling Harry either"

"How does he know before me?" Harry asked very hurt.

"I came here to do a pregnancy test and he found me crying. Hermione wasn't around and I had to explain the test as he knew it couldn't be Hermione's as mione is already pregnant"

"How far along are you?"

"5 months"

"But you're still so small"

"Madam Ponfery said I am carrying more to the back than the front that is why I don't have a large stomach"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have hurt the baby"

"Huh?"

"By still making love to you" Silence went over the couple.

"Harry sex/ fucking /making love is fine when pregnant just not too rough with penetration" Hermione said like she was talking about making a cup of tea.

"Am I right in thinking you doing want your son" Ginny snapped with tears in her eyes running up to the spare bedroom.

"I'm having a son" Harry repeated. Hermione pecked Draco and followed her friend up the stairs.

"As her brother I want to kill you not only have you knocked her up but you have hurt her" Ron said running up after Ginny.

_()_

Ron opened the door and went straight over to Ginny and brought her into a hug. He allowed her to cry all her tears out. When she had finale stopped it was time to get into their dresses.

"Gin I will meet you at the great hall I need to pick up Katie" Ron said kissing her on the cheek before leaving.

With all their hairs styled and makeup on they made their way down to the common room. Blaise eyes popped out of his head when he saw the spilt up Pansy's leg 'better access' he thought. Theo smile as he saw Millicent he was very proud that she was with him, he stood there with Jackson dressed in his own little tux. Draco's jaw dropped when he saw Hermione she looked like a goddess. Harry ran over to Ginny and kissed her with passion.

"Baby I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I was planning on waiting until your birthday but Ginny my beautiful Ginny will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asked getting down on his knee and opening the velvet ring box showing a Tiffany Novo Engagement Ring. "This was my mother's ring"

Ginny started crying again nodding her head and Harry slid the ring on her finger

_()_

The doors opened to the great hall and saw that it was decorated very similar to the yule ball. Draco noticed Krum watching Hermione; he sent him an evil glare and pulled Hermione closer to him. Hermione felt him tense and followed his eye line.

"Draco" Draco turned his face to her "I love you"

"I love you too" Draco said bending down and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Shall we be seated my lady"

"We shall my lord"

"Has Narcissa handed over the lord and lady title to you two?" Pansy asked.

"No not yet we are going to discuss it over Christmas vacation" Draco said pulling out Hermione's chair for her.

After the meal was eaten it was time for the first dance of the evening. Draco extended his hand to Hermione and pulled her to the dance floor. She danced with Ron and Harry then Krum asked for a dance.

"Of course Victor" they started dance and Krum kept trying to pull her closer but thanks to the baby bump he struggled.

"vhy are you vith him?"

"Because I love him"

"But you sare very beautiful and smart vhy he sis a spineless little prick"

"Don't talk about Draco that way" Hermione's voice turned quite angry and forced. "You have no rights to talk about him like that."

"Your mine" Krum said forcing his lips to hers.

Draco was at their side as quick as you can say 'what'. He pulled Krum off of Hermione and punched him. Krum stood up and raised his wand at Draco. Hermione hissed and stood protectively in front of Draco, white angel like wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and her finger nails got sharper. Everyone watch on unable to move. Hermione let out another shriek and lunged at Krum clawing at him. When Hermione started to real damage to Krum Draco knew he had to intervene.

"Mion baby its ok he wouldn't have been able to hurt me. Baby get off of him you are hurting him, I know he is an arse but we need to think about Rebecca" Hermione stopped the clawing and looked at Draco "baby why don't we go to bed"

"Mmmmmm" was all Hermione could say.

"Baby the sooner you get off of him the sooner we can make love" Hermione whimpered as her nails and wing disappeared and Draco lifted Hermione off of Krum and carry her off to their bedroom.

"I am much discussed Minerva that you allow your student to behave like that" Drumstran headmaster said.

"Student from both of our visiting schools was informed of the veela presence at Hogwarts and was told not to create unnecessary drama." McGonagall said defending her favourite student. "Furthermore one of your training professor sexual attacked the head girl and threated the head boy"

"I agree vith Minerva Durance ve were all told about Miss Granger and I's have heard her tell mister Krum zat mister Malfoy is her mate. Zhere (there) are vitnesses in here favour. I have many girls in my care zhat will become veela's vhen zay turn 18" Madam Maxine spoke. "plus zhere are is a law protecting her and her mate"

_()_

"Baby that was so hot" Draco said hiking Hermione's dress up around her hip and kissing her neck. They didn't manage to reach all the way to the common room so they were currently in the library. They have never got this far in there one kissing. Draco pushed her against the stack as she unzipped his trouser setting his cock free.

"Commando is very sexy" Hermione moaned.

Draco picked her up and thrusted into her then with lighting speed pounded into her fulfilling their needs.

They were found the next day cuddled up on one of the arm chairs luckily fully dress but a 1st year and Madam Price.


	12. Chapter 12

The gang were currently sitting on the train on their way home for Christmas, Harry and Ginny had been inseparable since the ball. Ron has not full forgiven Harry for making Ginny cry and has not spoken to him since; Ron has been dating Katie Thompson since the he kissed her for the dare.

"Ron baby you are going to need to talk to him soon he is going to be your brother in law" Katie said running her hand up and down his chest snaking closer to his groin each time. Katie started to kiss and nip his neck. "Baby talk to him and then I will make you very, very happy"

"Fine but you are coming with me" Ron felt his resist fall away. Ron pulled Katie on to his lap then stood.

"What are you doing? Are you going to carry me around the train?"

"Yep"

Meanwhile in the heads compartment Hermione was a sleep against Draco chest, while Harry was talking while having Ginny astride his lap.

"I don't get it I was in shock and had every right to be Gin understands don't you baby"

"Harry I understand but "

"But, what?"

"Harry, Ginny has 6 older brothers and even in the afterlife Fred is still, what Weasley is upset about it that he was unable to protect his baby sister the way a brother should a brother is supposed to keep boys away. I can't tell you that he will talk to you any time soon but I can say is if you're too are best friends he will come around." Draco said.

"And with the help from Katie and her sexy ways" Hermione mumbled.

"Why do you say that baby?" Draco asked.

"Katie told me that she was going to get Ron to talk to Harry before the train ride is over and there is one sure fire way of controlling a boy is to bargain with sex and the question is will she withhold until he talks to him or give him a preview is really up to her." Hermione opened her eyes but kept her head on Draco chest. "So Ginny are you staying at grimauld place or are you Harry going to the burrow"

"Well I'm moving in with Harry over the break and we are going to redecorate but Christmas Eve and day we are staying at the burrow. Ron is bringing Katie to stay"

"Really what about her parents"

"They died in one of the death eater's raids and didn't want to spend the holidays alone so Ron is staying at her helping her go through her parents stuff and then come to the burrow for the same day's"

They all turned to see the compartment door open to see Ron carrying Katie.

"Harry I'm not happy with you but for the sake of our friendship I will talk to you. Now wench your coming with me" Ron said moving Katie from a bridal hold to a firemen's lift the slapped her bottom.

"Ron you're not allowed to shag on the train" Hermione called out.

"But it is ok to shag in the library" he retorted back.

"Veela"

"Horney" With that Ron disappeared with Katie in arms.

The two couples chuckled.

As the train pulled into the station Draco grabbed his and Hermione's bag then held his hand out to Hermione. She smiled placing her hand in his and they walked off the train. Hermione smiled as she saw the familiar face of Narcissa Malfoy and her auntie Ana, they made their way to the women.

"Hello dear you're glowing" Narcissa greeted Hermione with a hug. "How is my granddaughter?"

"Very demanding, she wants cookie dough ice cream with salt and vinegar crisps and chips with pasta sauce and cottage cheese" Hermione said rubbing her swollen stomach as they walked through the portal to king cross station

"Hermione" a man shouted racing up to her. Hermione looked away from Narcissa to look at the man.

"Grandpa" Hermione said running into the old man's arms.

Richard Aaron Granger was a very tall man with brown/grey; he was dressed in a black suit.

"Jelly-bean I have been looking for you since the accident" Richard said placing a kiss to her hair.

"Sorry grandpa" Richard pushed Hermione way to check she was ok and his eyes widen when his eye fell on her swollen stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes with a baby girl"

"Who is the lowlife that made you this way?" Richard aske looking at the company she was with. "Was it him?"

"Grandpa I ask you not to talk about my husband like that"

"Husband"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy"

"Mr Granger would you like to join us for some lunch?" Draco asked snaking his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Um"

"Please grandpa"

"Fine shall we go to Michael's place?"

"Um yeah"

"Oh grandpa his is Draco's mothers Narcissa and my aunt Ana, Narcissa, auntie Ana this is my grandfather Richard Granger."

After a 10 minute drive they pulled up at a little restaurant call 'a touch of magic'. They were seated close to the bathroom on request of Hermione the waitress took the drink orders as Michael Dickson came over.

"Mione?"

"Hi Michael I see you got your wish" Hermione stood up and hugged the man earning a growl from Draco. It was very well known by most of the students that Draco was very protective of Hermione even before they got together.

"One of them anyway" Michael smiled one of his panty dropping smiles the smile finished when he saw her stomach. "You're pregnant"

"Yes and married" Hermione said reaching for Draco's hand. She could sense that he was distressed.

"Congrats, what can I get you for lunch?"

"Chips with pasta sauce and cottage cheese ooh and pepperoni pizza. Could I also have red velvet cake and chocolate ice cream"

"That my dear is a very weird combination but ok and for the rest of you?"

"I have the rump steak with mint sauce, chips and a rocket salad" Draco said

"The beer battered fish and chips" – Richard.

"What is the soup of the day?" Ana asked.

"That would me the mixed pepper and tomato soup it is served with a wedge of homemade bread"

"I will have the soup"

"I will have a Greek salad"

"Coming right up"

Once the food was served Hermione ate hers and half of Draco's they all went to Malfoy manor. Richard tagged along to catch up with Hermione. Since the accident Richard has been trying to find Hermione to make sure she was ok. He didn't need to worry about taking time off of work as he was a buyer meaning he invest in business.

"grandpa I will meet you in the library on we get settled" Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

"Draco where are you taking Hermione?" Narcissa asked

"To mine… I mean our bed room"

"Then you are going the wrong way"

"Um"

"You are now married you have a marriage suit now follow me" Narcissa lead them down the hall. Draco still had his hands intertwined with Hermione's as they followed his mother. They came to a stop outside large white double doors. "I will leave you to settle in"

With that Narcissa left the young couple Draco pushed the door open to revile a large sitting area with large fireplace, the walls were dark wood panels with portraits of Draco and his mother and Hermione's granger parents. Two doors lead off from the sitting room the first room lead to a little princess designed nursery that Rebecca will reside in. It had white painted changing table, wardrobe, toy box and a canopy cot. The walls were baby pink and hit hade 'little princess' painted in sliver. Hermione placed a hand on her belly. They walked out of the nursery and walked into the master bedroom, it was medium brown wood panel's walls, and the bed was an empire sized canopy bed.

Draco smirked as he saw Hermione rubbed her legs together, he knew that she was turned on but was debating on having sex with him and talking to her grandfather. Hermione turned around and jumped on Draco tarring his jeans open and releasing his erection. Draco turned around and pushed Hermione back against the wall, pushing her underwear to the side before thrusting into her. As they climaxed there was a knock at the door. Draco placed Hermione on her feet, zipping himself up before checking on Hermione. She was trying to straighten her hair.

"Hermione" her grandfather called out walking into the sitting room. "Sorry dear I couldn't find the toilet"

"Its fine grandpa you can use ours" Richard went into the room Draco was pointing to.

"That was very close" Hermione said and Draco kissed her lips.

"I love you" Draco said kissing her again then resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too"

Richard quickly finished in and exited the room.

"Shall we sit here or go somewhere else" Richard asked

"You two stay here and I will go and talk to mother about the ball" Draco lends Hermione over to the sofa and kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving the room.

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Of course Grampa"

"Why are you married and pregnant so young?"

"The Demonte family are well known for their veela blood. It activate on their 18th birthday. A veela is a person who turns into a bird like creature when its mate or family is threatened. I'm only ½ veela so I don't turn fully but I do grown wings and claws. On the initial mating a child is conceived. This doesn't mean that it will happen each time. Draco is my mate and I love him."

"Ok now when your father was younger we live next to a manor and he became very good friends with Brandon Demonte they remained good friends throughout their lives. Jean found out that she was unable to carry children so they stopped trying. Robert and Jean became your godparents. On the night of the raid your Robert, Jean and I were in their living room when Brandon popped in and handed you to Jean. I can still remember his words.

'I haven't got a lot of time. My family is not going to make it through the night. Hermione will become a granger protect her and raise her as your own'

He kissed your forehead and placed a cross on your neck then disappeared. They were going to tell you the day you turned 18"

"Grampa thank you for telling me it means a lot. I loved and still do love them with all my heart. They are my parents and it doesn't matter if it by blood." as tears ran down Hermione's cheeks the doors flew open and Draco was next to her within a second.

"Baby why are you crying"

"I'm fine dray" Draco wiped the tears from her eyes. "What was that about a ball?"

"the malfoy back and white Ball, every new years and yes you will have to go shopping and no there is no way of getting out of it"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating in a while and the short chapter i've been stuck on this for a while and decide to just post this and do a different chapter for the New years ball. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy**

"Oh Hermione it's going to be fun" Ginny says smiling as they look around Tiffany's dresses.

"Fun you say. It is not fun when I have to find a different dress and"

"Two different dresses"

"Why two?"

"Harry and I are going to the minster to get married tomorrow. It doesn't have to be a ball gown but I want you as one of my witnesses."

"Hermione dear are you still complaining?" Ana asked walking around the corner holding a dress that would be perfect for her. It was a backless black laced fishtail gown "Dear I think this one will suit you. We can cast a stretching charm on the stomach to allow for the baby bump"

"I go and try that on" she said taking the dress and walking into the dressing room.

Ginny picked up a Halter neck-line style evening dress Half bare-back White and Black elegant colour design A bit mermaid shape Floor length and went to try it on.

They both came out and decide on those dresses for the ball. Ginny picked out a Princess Square Satin Chiffon Knee-length dress for her wedding and Hermione picked out a plum Scoop neckline knee-length dress.

Christmas eve -

Hermione snuggled into Draco's embrace as the sun shun through the window. Draco had been awake for about 10 minutes just watching Hermione. He still couldn't believe that he was married to her and her with child. Then he thought about what was happening today and groaned. Yes he got on very well with Ginny and Harry but not Ron so much the only reason he put up with it was because of Hermione, at least he was better than Victor Krum who his mother had invited to the ball.

Hermione stretched her arms out and sat up carefully she turned to see Draco staring at her. She felt a kick from within her stomach. She gasped grabbing a hold of her stomach. Draco looked at her worriedly but Hermione just smiled and grabbed his had placing it on her stomach, Rebecca kicked again. Draco looked in awe at Hermione's stomach before crawling in front of her and began kissing her stomach.

"Hello Rebecca this is daddy. Mummy and I cant wait to see you. I love you my little princess"

-1:30pm- minstery of magic

"I'm freaking out" Ginny said as Hermione walks into the room.

Harry stared at Hermione with sad eyes Ginny had been like this since they married and he was scared that she didn't want to marry him any more and he would be by himself again.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley shut up and sit down" Hermione shouted. Ginny sat down and Hermione placed her hands on her shoulders "look at me. you love Harry with all you heart and you are going to marry him today. You have wanted this for years and the only reason you are acting like this now is because you think you are forcing him but you are not. Now we are going to go into that room and you are going to become Ginevra Molly Potter"

"Thank you Hermione"

"You're welcome"

-Christmas morning-

Hermione and Draco made their way down to the sitting room after a morning love-making. Ana, Narcissa and Aaron were already sitting by the tree.

"merry chirstmas"

The day went by pretty quick and before they knew it, it was a day before new years eve.


End file.
